Super AntibodyZ
by zoso93
Summary: Bulma creates a very unusual anitbody and decides to test it on herself. Videl wants in on it too. fmg gts be story. yuri.  slow at first, story picks up later on.  i suck at summaries. read and review plzzzzzz feedback very much wanted!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, I think it's safe to say it's a success…" whispered Bulma Brief as she sat in her lab looking through one of her many microscopes.

"It only took a few years but the Z-Antibody looks to be just about ready." She continued. Bulma was right, for the past three years or so, whenever she found the time between her work, family, and bad guys trying to destroy the world, she would work on this antibody that was intended to enhance physicality of the host.

Bulma's experiment was only partially a success however. During her tests it seemed that the antibody would only work with entirely X chromosomes and would shut down the second it encountered a Y chromosome. So in short, only females would get the effects of the antibody, while the males only walked away with a sore injection site.

"I think I should test this on a person before I completely give this thing the green light, but who…?" she said holding her chin. Bulma ran the possibilities through her head; the tests were very positive and had no negative effects but she would rather be safe than sorry.

"I know…I'll just use it on myself. Better than getting someone else involved. After all what's the worst that could happen?" She finalized and continued to pick up a syringe and extract some of the antibody from the casing she kept it in.

"Well since I'm obviously bigger than hamsters and mice I'll go ahead and give myself a bit more." She muttered as she did the calculations in her head and filled the syringe up to the point where she felt was necessary. Once she did that, Bulma rolled up her sleeve on her left arm.

"…okay here goes…one two three." She whispered briskly before sticking the needle in her arm and pushing the antibody into herself. A little red dot appeared quickly where she had made the injection and soon became sore.

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna take na" Bulma managed to slur out before the effects of the antibody took hold and rocked her off to a midday nap.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"HAAAA!" came the battle cry of Videl Satan, daughter of the Earth's savior Hercule, ally to the Z-fighters and 'friend' to Gohan. The two were in the middle of a sparring session in the gravity chamber which happened to be situated in Bulma's home at Capsule Corp.

Videl lunged towards her boyfriend with a flying kick that missed as Gohan swiftly dodged it and proceeded to give a kick in return that sent the fairer fighter down to the ground, and at fifteen times normal gravity it was a hard fall. As she forced herself up to her feet Videl charged her energy up to its limit.

"KAIOKEN!" She cried out as a fierce red aura surrounded her. Videl composed herself quickly and darted towards Gohan faster than ever with her fist clenched and trembling with overflowing energy. Despite all of her effort Gohan was prepared as he spun around Videl, grabbed her hair and flung her back to the ground with a boom.

Knowing that the session was over, Gohan relaxed himself and descended to the floor. He walked over to Videl who was hunched over breathing heavily as sweat dripped from her face, the droplets splashing on the floor. Gohan stretched out a helping hand but not before Videl slammed the ground with both her fists.

"Here…" Gohan said to get Videl's attention. She looked up at him through strands of her hair and saw his gentle expression, which wasn't that different from when they were sparring and that annoyed Videl to a point. With another deep breath she took his hand as he helped her up.

As the two teens made their way out of the gravity chamber, Videl didn't seem to be so cheerful like Gohan was at the moment.

"Gohan…?" Videl spoke first. They stopped walking all together and faced each other.

"Videl…" he said in the same manner as she did with a smirk on his face. It was a sort of joke he had with her. Videl was too tired to roll her eyes at him like she usually did so she just cut to the point.

"Were you taking me seriously back there?" She asked looking him dead in the eye. Gohan knew how competitive Videl got when she fought, and knew what would happen if he gave a bad answer. Good thing for him, honesty was a good thing at this point.

"Yeah, more than ever; those lessons from my dad seem to be paying off, you did that Kaioken perfectly."

"Really, because you didn't look like you were." She said with some attitude.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan couldn't help but ask.

"I saw you, the whole time it looked like you were just toying with me!" Videl said, her voice getting loud toward the end.

"I wasn't; how many times do I have to explain this to you." He said back to her, as he continued towards the door.

Gohan put his hand on the door's handle but before he could get it open wide enough it stopped. He looked over to see Videl's hand on the door, preventing him from fully opening it.

"Videl…" She stared intently at him. Sometimes Gohan hated her stubbornness, he sighed.

"Videl come on, of course I take you seriously. If it seems like I'm not then I'm sorry." He explained. It did the job apparently as Videl took her hand off the door letting Gohan open it.

They both walked through and down the hallway that connected the gravity chamber to the main house.

"Then why were you smirking back there?" Videl restarted their conversation after a moment's pause.

"What, oh, I don't know I guess I get excited when I get to spend time with you." He said smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. This time Videl couldn't help but smile back and take hold of the hand hanging from her shoulder.

"How sweet; so is this the last time I see you until you come back from your trip?" said Videl.

"Uh, yeah I think so. Never really been to my grandfather's palace so my family's taking a trip there; mom says it's really nice there, so I guess it'll be worth it."

"Well it's better than having my dad out of town…again!" Complained Videl.

"Everyone else is gone too! Vegeta and Piccolo went off somewhere to train and Trunks was dragged along. Krillin and 18 are on their second honeymoon and Roshi isn't someone I'd want to live with."

"Yeah, but good thing Bulma's here and letting me stay here while my dad's away."

"Oh yeah, it's great here; Bulma has all of those new gadgets, it's like living in a toy store."

"Speak for yourself computer geek."

"All right, I have to go pack now."

"Okay, bye…have fun." Videl said while the two of them kissed. Gohan pulled her close and embraced her in a hug. Gohan stood about 5'10" and the shorter Videl was only up to his chin making her about 5' or 5'1".

"See ya shorty, he-he." Gohan said smirking as he did before, while taking off heading for home.

"Jerrrrrrk!" Videl shouted after him but she as well as he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Okay now what…" She mumbled to herself, looking around until some pungent odor caught her attention. Videl soon realized where the odor was coming from and decided to take a shower.

Videl climbed a flight of stairs and walked a few doors down and walked into the room Bulma gave to her for the week. It was very nice room but there's no place like home. The room had its own bathroom so Videl strolled right in. She undressed herself and almost hopped in the shower. Before she jumped in the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was toned nicely and curvy, her breasts a little on the small side but she didn't mind. Her ivory skin drenched in sweat; she remembered what she was doing there in the first place and finally jumped in the shower.

After she was done with her shower Videl changed into her sleeping attire, a baggy t-shirt and short shorts, since nothing else was going on for the rest of the day. She roamed the halls and wound up in the kitchen and immediately noticed the absence of her hostess, Bulma. Videl knew her hostess gets carried away in her work so she decided to go check up on her.

"I _should_ go up and thank her for letting me stay in her house for an entire week." Videl said and made her way to Bulma's lab.

* * *

><p>Minutes later…<p>

"Oh hi Videl, I guess Gohan left." Bulma said cheerfully. Videl looked at Bulma and knew something was different about her. Videl knew Bulma was an attractive woman but Bulma seemed more energetic, and if she didn't know any better, younger, and a little more toned and bustier. Videl didn't realize she was staring, making all of these observations, Bulma did.

"Um, Videl…" Bulma said, snapping Videl out of her trance.

"Oh, um sorry I…"

"Noticed a few changes? Well you should." Bulma stated, hands on her hips. Videl was over the top curious.

"Let me explain: I made this antibody, the Z-Antibody…"

"Z?"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Sorry…"

"Right, well I designed this antibody to enhance the physicality of the host. But I found that this antibody stops if it interacts with a Y-chromosome, being that it won't work on males. I've tested it on myself and I have to say, I've never felt better. However, from the tests I've ran the effects are temporary."

"Wait, better how?"

"Well, I feel a whole lot stronger, more energetic, I just feel great!"

"Really…? Do you think you can give me some of that antibody?"

"I guess so but can I ask why?"

"It's just…I don't think Gohan and the others take me seriously when I train with them and it really gets on my nerves and it makes me feel inadequate." Videl said somberly. Bulma had a good idea of what Videl was talking about, having been with Vegeta, the boastful prince of all saiyans.

"…I understand if you think it'll help then why not. Now hold out your arm." Videl did as she said. Bulma prepared the syringe and once it was, she held Videl's arm and made the injection. Videl rubbed the now sore injection site before she began wobbling in her seat.

"All right, you're probably gonna feel…" Bulma started to explain but Videl fell onto her lap, fast asleep.

"…drowsy. Okay let me take you to your room." Bulma continued as she picked Videl's arm up across her shoulders and carried her off to her room and as gently as she could lay her down on the bed and tip toed out.

Videl awoke almost an hour later and jumped up and looked around her room as she recalled what had happened earlier.

"That stuff Bulma gave me really put me out of it huh?" she said, ruffling a hand through her hair. Videl climbed out of bed but before she walked out of the room something caught her eye. Her reflection in the wall mirror got her attention as she scanned herself.

Everything she had seen with Bulma was present with her. A glowing complexion, bigger bust, and her muscles were a bit bigger than normal, most notably her thighs. They were now pretty big and meaty and made her short shorts tighter. On top of that she felt absolutely fantastic, in fact better than she ever felt. Videl looked herself over and very much liked what she saw. Satisfied she left the room and headed out.

After hopping down the stairs, Videl was in the kitchen again and saw Bulma rummaging through the cabinets, most likely looking for dinner. After all it was past seven o'clock and neither of them had lunch.

"Well look who's up!" Said Bulma in a cheerful tone.

"Bulma, you weren't kidding I feel amazing! And well…look at me!" Videl said stepping back so Bulma can get a better look at her body. Bulma was actually surprised to a degree to see the antibody already taking effect with Videl.

"Well I don't lie hunny. Now what do want to eat I have all of these meals capsulized. I'm starving but I can't decide." Bulma explained as they both glanced over the selection.

"Wait don't you cook Bulma?"

"Ha! Me cook? I burn cold cereal; unless you can cook?" Bulma snorted. Videl scratched the back of her head.

"No way, but I'm starving too! I guess this one." She said as she picked a food capsule out of the cabinet and opened it to reveal a full roasted chicken dinner side dishes and all. By the portions of the meal, it seemed it was intended for a family to eat, but with saiyans living in her house Bulma had to be ready. Despite the large portions, Videl and Bulma ate everything pretty quickly surprising themselves a bit, but shrugged it off and walked inside to watch TV.

About an hour passed as the two ladies continued to watch television and chat. Something crept up into Bulma's head that she wanted to know.

"Videl, why did you want me to give you the antibody before? I mean, you're the strongest woman I know." She asked. Videl looked down for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath before answering.

"Well…I guess…okay, before I met all of you, I thought I was invincible. But when I saw everyone flying around and blowing things up without any effort I felt insignificant." The teen admitted, and it wasn't easy, but she trusted Bulma well enough.

"Well, as delighted as I feel that you trust me enough to tell me that, I have to say that's pretty stupid thinking." Bulma said throwing Videl off to say the least.

"What?" was Videl could say.

"Look Videl, there's no reason for you to feel that way. And I'm certain Gohan wouldn't do anything to make you feel that way, right?"

"Yeah, I mean I do love him but I just can't shake the feeling that he and the others just toy with me. So when you told me about that super woman thing I jumped at it." Videl explained further.

"Well cheer up; you're 19 you shouldn't be stressing like this." Bulma said, placing her hand over Videl's.

"Yeah I know." Videl replied distantly.

"Say, wanna watch a movie?" Bulma asked. Videl looked back at her and smiled and nodded.

After the movie, both Bulma and Videl were tired from the day's events and decided to pack it in.

"Goodnight Videl." Bulma said all groggy.

"Yeah, hey Bulma..?" Videl replied, stopping Bulma from walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for letting me stay here with you while everyone else is away." She said, expressing her gratitude.

"Don't mention it Videl, I feel like you're a little sister to me."

"Really?" Videl asked. After all Bulma was old enough to be Videl's mother.

"Shut up." Was the reply she got before they both walked to their rooms and went off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

"Videl wake up!" Bulma shouted shaking the teen awake.

"Huh, Bul- WHAT THE HELL!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Videl wake up!" Bulma shouted shaking the teen awake.

"Huh, Bul- WHAT THE HELL!" Videl jumped back, startled after her vision cleared up. She was shocked when she looked down at herself. She had changed again from the day before. It was as if all the changes her body went through occurred again. Videl was bustier and had a little more muscle, and for some reason her clothes felt real tight.

Videl hopped up out of bed and noticed the one that had woken her up had experienced the same changes, but something else caught her attention.

"W-were the same height..!" Videl said. All of this was a shock to her. Bulma was normally a couple of inches taller than Videl, but now they were seeing eye to eye.

"Bulma what's happening?" Videl asked very nervously. She was a little scared to say the least, especially when she didn't understand the what and why of her situation.

"I can explain Videl, just come to the lab with me." Bulma said very calmly as she took the other's hand and led the way. After making a few turns and descending a couple of flights of stairs they made it there, where Bulma had already started up all of the computers, ready for her explanation.

"Okay Videl sit down over there while I tell you what's going on with us." She said as Videl pulled up a chair for herself and turned her attention back to Bulma, eagerly awaiting her response.

"All right, well when I said the Z-Antibody enhances the physicality of the host I meant just that. But one thing I didn't anticipate was this…" Bulma began as she pulled up a close up of her blood sample.

"See the antibody has spread dramatically and multiplied throughout, which means that it's going to continually function as long as we're alive."

"Wait, so we're just going to keep changing every day for the rest of our lives!" Videl said loudly, most likely out of disbelief.

"Well, it'll probably just get to a point where the antibody has nothing else to work with. Remember, it's meant to optimize our physicality so once we reach our limits it should stop." Said Bulma

"But that could take forever. I mean do you see how far the guys push themselves; we're gonna look like amazons by the time that may happen." Videl retorted.

"Yes I know Videl, but what's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't you have some kind of…reverse formula or something; what happened with your tests of this antibody?" Videl asked. Surely Bulma had something up her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Videl but I don't. When I ran the tests the antibody wore off on its own after a short period of time. But don't worry, I made the damn thing in the first place, making a reverse supplement should be pretty easy." Bulma responded. Her words were reassuring to Videl who was fidgeting in her tighter clothes.

"Something wrong Videl?" Bulma asked as she got up to leave the lab, Videl followed.

"Nothing, but my clothes feel tight on me." The teen said as she tugged down on her shirt, but her now ample bosom got in her way.

"Well I'd think so after you grew several inches." Bulma said nonchalantly as they continued down the hallway.

"Wait what?" asked Videl, Bulma simply turned to her curious face and explained.

"Well as you can see we're the same height, but this morning when I woke up I noticed the change and found out that I was a couple of inches taller as well as the other changes my body went through, and since you're just as tall that means you must've grown six inches." As Bulma finished explaining Videl looked down at herself, trying to contemplate what she just heard.

"Six…inches…?" She muttered to herself when Bulma stopped moving.

"Oh wait that gives me an idea…" the blue haired beauty said.

"It does?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, we should keep track of any changes our bodies have gone through, come on let's head back to the lab." She suggested as they both went back to the lab.

"Okay let's see, I'll start up a profile for each of us on the computer." Said Bulma as she typed away on the keyboard and entered all of the information.

* * *

><p>Starting Statistics.<p>

Name: Bulma Brief

Age: 43

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 108 lbs

Measurements: 34-24-34

* * *

><p>Name: Videl Satan<p>

Age: 19

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 103 lbs

Measurements: 30-19-34

* * *

><p>"Okay now that info is in, let's get ourselves now, Videl step on that pad over there it will scan you and all of the info will register into the computer." Videl looked over to see a large mat on the floor, so she did as Bulma said and almost instantly a blue light scanned her and all of her new stats appeared on the screen.<p>

"Huh, I was right 5'6"." Bulma said as her guess from earlier was correct and she now stood on the mat to have her info be transmitted to the computer.

"Yeah, we are the same height exactly, but you out weigh me by a couple of pounds now." Bulma concluded. Videl lifted up her shirt to peek at her stomach which was more defined than ever as she was able to see a four pack of abs. she then looked at her arms and made a muscle; the first time she or Bulma had biceps to flex.

"Guess it must be muscle and boob-weight." She said causing both of them to laugh briefly.

"Hey we're even there too missy, see." Bulma said gesturing to her chest. She was right, they appeared to be the same size, and the computer info would agree.

"But why am I getting affected more than you so far?" Videl asked Bulma who just shrugged.

"Probably because you're younger and have more hormones running through you." Bulma said. It seemed plausible, so they accepted it.

"You know this isn't bad at all. I feel great and I sure do look good." Videl said as she looked herself over on the monitor of the computer that was on camera mode.

"See I told you, nothing to worry about. However, I'm going have to disagree with you; you see I'm the one who's looking good." Bulma snorted as she made a pose before they both began laughing again.

"Yeah right, but at least you have clothes that actually fit, I need to change." Videl said but before she ran off Bulma stopped her.

"Oh here Videl take this capsule, it has clothes like Vegeta usually wears. It's the best one-size clothes I've ever seen, if you know, you need it." Videl caught the capsule tossed at her.

"Thanks Bulma, see you in a bit." Videl said before she ran up to her room.

As she was running, Videl noticed how fast she was moving. Everything else around her passed by in a flash as she reached her room in no time; usually running around that speed would make her breath heavily but after going faster than ever she didn't break a sweat. She opened the drawer where she put her clothes for the week and decided to put on a training outfit that consisted of a sports bra and baggy sweatpants. The sweatpants weren't so baggy anymore and the top miraculously fit, and fit rather nicely to boot.

Once finished, Videl ran back to the lab to find Bulma still playing around on the computer.

"Back already? That was quick." Said Bulma as Videl pulled up a chair next to her.

"Yeah, I have some clothes that still fit. What are you doing now?" Asked Videl as Bulma typed away.

"I'm trying to find something that will make a reverse supplement for this antibody." She said as she glanced up at the monitor and then back at the keyboard.

"Any luck so far?"

"No unfortunately, I didn't realize how hard of a code this would be to crack. Not to worry, I've been through worse." Bulma stated quite confidently as Videl looked at the screen, unable to make out anything; sure she was smart but what Bulma was dealing with was on a whole other level.

Videl happened to soot a glance over at the clock that was displayed on the computer monitor and read the time.

_3:43 pm already! Where did the day go? Time flies when you're having fun. _Videl thought to herself sarcastically until she heard a couple of very loud grumbles. Her face turned red when she realized that it had been her stomach making the noise, as well as Bulma's who did the same as she did.

"Guess we've been busy all day to remember to eat." Videl said.

"Yeah, we should get on that." Bulma suggested as they both got up and left the lab for the kitchen.

Once there, they did the same as they did the night before and picked one of those capsule meals and ate just as much as they did previously if not more.

"I hope that it's the antibody that's making us eat like this or else we're in trouble." Videl joked as she looked on at the damage she and Bulma did to the food. They both looked around the room, for something to do, something to make time go by.

"Hey Videl?" Bulma asked.

"What's up Bulma?" Videl replied as she got up to stretch.

"Well, since we're like this, do you think you can teach me some fighting moves?" she asked. It surprised Videl who lost her balance and fell. She got up and dusted herself off and replied.

"What, why? I mean why do you ask Bulma?" Videl asked.

"Well I was thinking about what you said yesterday about how the guys don't take you seriously, and trust me I know the feeling living with prince big mouth Vegeta." Bulma elaborated her idea. Videl nodded.

"Yeah, I think I get what you're saying. I'd love to see the look on his face, let's go." Said Videl as they made way for the gravity chamber.

"Oh wait, let me change I can't get all sweaty in this, hang on!" Bulma said as she took off for her room to fit into something more suitable for working out.

It took about ten minutes but Bulma came back. She was in a blue sports bra that held her assets well and spandex shorts that ended mid-thigh.

"All right I'm ready!" Bulma declared.

"Where did you get that outfit Bulma?" Videl asked since she's never seen it before.

"Oh, this is the same thing I gave you earlier; I gave you more pieces than this though, you ready?" she asked. Videl nodded and they left for the gravity chamber.

"Okay, since you've never done this before we'll just leave the gravity amplifier off, but before we start we need to stretch." Videl started, once they were settled in the gravity chamber. As they stretched Bulma and Videl each noticed how much more flexible they've become thanks to the antibody and realized the stretching wasn't really necessary.

"How should we start this Videl?" Asked Bulma.

"Well first I think you should get into a good stance like this…" Videl said as she broke into an athletic stance. Bulma nodded and did her best to mimic her, and did so unsuccessfully to put it best. Bulma didn't look as poised as Videl did, not even close but Videl was willing to be patient.

"All right, um…okay Bulma don't spread your feet out too much…and relax your shoulders…more…" Videl said as she walked up to Bulma and adjusted her stance, and it wasn't until they made contact with each other then that the both of them discovered the voluptuousness of each other and caught Videl a little off guard.

"Okay, now that we got that settled let's get started with fundamentals." Videl stated as she carried out her lesson. Needless to say it didn't progress as fast as Videl wanted to as Bulma was proving to be quite difficult to teach. It wasn't Bulma's fault, it's just that phys. Ed was never her thing in school.

After a few hours of that Videl decided that it was quitting time.

"Okay you did…good…?" Videl said, trying to sum up how Bulma's fighting class went.

"What are you saying; I sucked." Bulma said laughingly and Videl joined in the chuckling.

"Don't sweat it; it was your first lesson. Even people like Vegeta struggle at first." Videl reminded her. Bulma smiled at the encouragement as they left the gravity room.

"Okay I'm going up to shower." Videl said before leaving for her room. Apparently Bulma had intended on doing the same and walked up after her.

They met up with each other in the living room and both plopped themselves on the couch next to each other.

They sat there and watched television as they did the night before, and like last night, they talked.

"Hey Videl, I want to thank you for putting up with me earlier, I know I'm not exactly the best fighter out there." Bulma said as she and Videl leaned on each other for support.

"Oh no problem; it was fun actually and don't worry you'll get better. Just practice those fundamentals I showed you every now and then and you'll be fine." Videl said.

"I was surprised that you know so much about that fighting stuff, but then again look who we hang around." Bulma said before yawning.

"That's true…geez are you feeling as tired as I am right now?" Videl spoke through a yawn of her own, as her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Bulma…?" Videl asked after she didn't receive a response. She looked over at Bulma who was lying down, fast asleep. Videl got up and walked in front of Bulma.

"I should…take…you…up…" She mumbled before she lowered herself on the couch, adjacent to Bulma and drifted into sleep as well. Sleeping side by side the two shared in a delightful slumber not knowing what would happen in the days to come.

* * *

><p>1st 2 chapters done. moving kinda slow i know but dont worry i gets real good soon :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

6:14 AM; Bulma and Videl had been asleep for eight hours exactly, and had been sleeping rather peacefully on top of each other on the couch in the living room. Not a thing was stirring, not even a mouse, until…

"THAT'S IT!" came a shout from Bulma who jumped right up off the couch. Her sudden uproar caused Videl to jump as well and fall on the ground, making a loud thud.

"OW, what the heck…?" cried Videl as she rubbed the back of her head before she caught Bulma running off for the lab. Videl got up and on the way she looked down at herself and noticed even further changes. The most obvious one being the increase in muscle, that was much bulkier, well defined pretty stacked in fact bigger than a lot of female bodybuilders. Her breasts were a bit bigger than the day before as well but she noticed something new when she ran her hand through her hair. Videl's hair was longer, down to her shoulders.

"Is it strange that I'm not surprised at all?" she asked herself as she put her hands down at her sides, but when she did she heard a loud ripping noise as her top split down the back and at the sides.

"Guess I should go change into those clothes Bulma gave me so I won't have to worry about this again." She said as she walked upstairs.

Videl walked into her room and opened the capsule Bulma gave her earlier and found what she wanted. She changed her clothes into the same blue top Bulma was currently wearing and a matching bottom piece. Before leaving she stopped and checked her reflection in the mirror. Glowing complexion, strong body, very ample breasts, all of this seemed to excite Videl as she ran her hands up and down her body, but before she got carried away she heard footsteps from down the hall and stopped. Bulma walked in and Videl immediately noticed that she had gone through the same changes as she had.

"Oh there you are Videl, come on." Bulma said before taking Videl's hand and leading them down the hall and down to the lab.

"Hey Bulma, mind telling me what happened earlier; it wasn't exactly the way I wanted to start off my day." Videl inquired as they roamed the halls of Capsule Corp. Looking ahead, Bulma answered.

"Well since I wasn't having any luck with coming up with a reverse supplement for the Z-Antibody, I came up with a new approach. So instead I decided to create nano-bots that…well I better just show you." She explained as they entered the lab.

"But first we should see the changes we went through first." Bulma suggested and gestured to the mat. Videl stepped on it and Bulma followed as the computer, once again registered their information.

"Both a bit taller than 5'10" now, and we weigh about the same, so no proportional differences, except the girls." Bulma said pointing to her chest as she read the information on the computer screen.

"Gohan's 5'10" exactly so…I'm taller than him now. It feels kind of weird but I like knowing that for some reason, it feels exciting." Videl said looking at the screen with her arms crossed.

"And looking at this you outweigh him too." Bulma added as she typed in some info into the computer. Videl couldn't help but feel some weird sense of satisfaction over the information she had just heard.

"All right now that's done so on with the show! Okay look at this; these nano-bots you see on the screen can be injected and once inside they'll detect and latch on to any and all antibody cells, and after that they'll be able to reverse the effects of the antibody. But here is where it gets really interesting; you see these nano-bots are synchronized and some will attach to nerves in your body and through that you'll be able to control them with your thoughts. Basically these nano-bots will turn the antibody into a light bulb that you can turn on and off with just a simple thought." Bulma said.

"That sounds amazing Bulma, but wouldn't just tracking down the dragon balls be easier?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, but not if you feel like waiting six months, remember we had to use them after Goku got carried away when he went out to a buffet with Chi-Chi?" Bulma retorted, making Videl recall the instance when Gohan had told her about Goku going to town on a buffet and took out the restaurant when they had to close for the day and he realized didn't have any money.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?"

"Right, so give me a minute and I'll have these little guys ready to go!" Bulma said as she got up and prepared the nano-bots for injection.

"Hey let me help Bulma." Videl said getting up and helping gather the equipment. Bulma handed the syringes to Videl and as she walked over to the other side of the room, Bulma couldn't help but watch Videl as she walked away; the sway in her walk, her body in general really; Videl was showing an awful lot of skin, but as she admired her, Bulma caught herself and stopped.

_What __**am **__I thinking? _Bulma thought to herself as she finalized the preparations for the nano-bot injection.

"Okay before I inject us with these bots, I should tell you that it's going to take several days for them to fully spread throughout our bodies, especially when we're changing every day." She reminded Videl as she placed her hand on the teen's shoulder where the injection would take place.

"Several days..? But Gohan gets back on Saturday, that's four days away!" Videl said aloud, although not really meaning to.

"So what; don't you want him to see you like this?" Bulma asked holding the syringe inches from Videl's shoulder. Videl looked down and thought about it but came up with nothing.

"You know, I really don't know if I do or not…" She said quietly.

"Yeah, but in the meantime..!" Bulma said with a grin as she stuck the needle in Videl's shoulder and pushed the nano-bots in while Videl squealed in surprise.

"What's with that squeal, Goku?" Bulma teased Videl, referring to Goku's unreasonable fear of needles.

"I wasn't ready for it." Videl said while Bulma took the other syringe and injected herself in the shoulder.

"Okay, now that that's done what do you want to…?" Videl asked as she got up and stretched herself out but was interrupted by a couple of loud grumbles.

"Um…guess we should get breakfast now." She said a little embarrassed. Bulma who was feeling the same nodded in agreement and they left the lab.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen the two ladies went to work on even more food than they did the day previously and it was only breakfast. Shocked, Videl looked the table and counter over where she and Bulma devoured pounds of food.<p>

"Wow, we're almost getting as bad as the guys now." Bulma said nervously.

"Well at least we have an excuse, they're just pigs." Videl joked before they both laughed briefly. She put her hands on her chiseled stomach; it was as if she forgotten about her transformed body and ran her hands over her ripped six-pack. Videl looked down to make sure it was her she was touching. Bulma caught Videl doing this and blushed a tad, but shook it off as Videl stopped and spoke up.

"H-hey Videl, I was thinking…"she began, getting the younger Videl's attention.

"Why don't we…test ourselves out, I mean we look like bodybuilders now; I'm kinda curious, you know?" She suggested, and she was right; she and Videl looked like they were lifting weights their entire lives, as muscular as champion women bodybuilders maybe more so. Videl looked at her and took a second before answering.

"I guess so, what did you have in mind?"

"Just follow me." Bulma said as she led the way, but as they both got up, while not saying anything, noticed that their chests felt a little heftier. Bulma led Videl back into the gravity room and once inside she walked over to the back and pulled up a bar with two weights on either end.

"So we're using that? I think normally I could pick that up like nothing." Videl asked, taking it from Bulma and looked at it in her hand. In her current state, it didn't feel like anything was in her hands at all.

"Maybe but you've never seen anything like this before. See those buttons on the end of the bar? Well this bar acts like the rest of this room does and can use gravity to make it much heavier, like this…" The blue haired Bulma said as she pushed a few buttons while the unsuspecting Videl fell to the ground. The bar pulled her down with the immense weight Bulma added causing the room to shake.

"Believe me now?" Bulma asked with a smirk while Videl tried to lift the gravity bar with all of her might but wasn't able to get it off the ground and let go.

"Sure, but how high did you set that thing?" Videl asked while nursing her strained hands.

"All the way, 1500 times earth's gravity. But don't worry, Gohan and Goku powered all the way up can't stand when the room is set that high." She explained while Videl walked over to the gravity bar again to give it another go.

"Okay, I know that normally twenty times earth's gravity was my absolute limit and that was with the Kaioken and everything. Let's see how I handle that." She said aloud, pushing a couple of buttons to adjust the gravity bar before lying down on a bench and asking Bulma to spot her as she put the gravity bar down on the shelf above her head.

"Twenty times you said right?" Bulma asked as Videl nodded while the prior adjusted the gravity bar. Videl took a deep breath.

"Okay, here we go." She mumbled as she took hold of the bar and took it off the shelf and to her surprise, she did so with much more ease than she had thought and did a few reps before setting it back down.

"All right now my turn." Bulma almost cheered as she switched places with Videl.

"Okay we should take it slow with you since you've never done this sort of thing before, so we'll put the gravity bar on twice earth's gravity and go on from there." Videl suggested, as Bulma nodded in agreement while Videl set the gravity bar.

"Okay Bulma take it away." Videl said as Bulma reached for the bar and surprisingly lifted it with ease. Unsatisfied she put the bar back on the shelf and told Videl to increase the gravity bar to four times earth's gravity. Videl nodded and did as she was told before Bulma tried again but found no challenge in that either.

"Okay try eight now." Videl said, adjusting the gravity bar again. Bulma took the bar and finally found it to feel like something was in her hands, but put it back and had Videl set it to sixteen times. Once Videl made the adjustments Bulma picked the bar up and finally found a challenge in lifting it. She did a couple of reps and put the bar back.

"Wow, the antibody really works wonders!" Videl said as Bulma got up from the bench.

"Yeah, I never anticipated it would work this well! Hey let's keep going, I feel like I can do this all day!" Bulma cheered. Videl smiled and nodded as they continued with their workout doing everything Videl could remember from her father's routine and it literally did take all day. From then till sunset and beyond the two ladies did a number of different exercises but finally thought it was enough after nine hours straight.

"Boy…I'm so tired." Bulma said as she got up from the ground after a set of sit-ups. Hands on her hips and all sweaty, Videl walked over with two towels draped on her shoulders. Handing Bulma one of the towels Videl said.

"Wow, Bulma this antibody you made…it's incredible but…you sure do stink." She said as she patted her face with her towel.

"Well excuse me! And if I'm not mistaken I'm not the only one missy." Bulma argued back before they both chuckled a little.

"Whatever Bulma, all I know is that I need a bath." Videl said, continuing to wipe the sweat off her, while Bulma looked at herself and her guest.

"Hey, I think it might just be me but I think we're both a little bigger since when we started working out." She said making Videl tilt her head.

"You think so; I thought we only changed when we sleep." Videl said looking down at herself.

"Well let's just check anyways." Bulma said as they left for the lab, and when they arrived, Bulma turned out to be correct. They did in fact grow about an inch in height and a couple more in their other measurements as well.

"I was right; I guess our bodies compensated for all the exercising we did today." Bulma explained as she entered all of the data into her computer.

"Well…I guess we learned something today…" Videl said through a couple of yawns which happened to be very contagious as Bulma began yawning as well.

"I guess…so…" Bulma said as she began to feel drowsy.

"I think the antibody makes us feel like this…but then again we did work out all day." Videl said as she got up. Her eyes began to feel heavy as well.

"Hang on, I've prepared for sleeping in the lab…" Bulma said before another yawn and pushed a button making a full size bed come out from behind a wall. They both climbed on, half asleep and once they were fully on, although taking up most of the bed, the passed out.

* * *

><p>A loud beeping was heard that woke Bulma up. It was her alarm clock that was beeping, signaling that it was 7a.m. When she opened her eyes she had momentarily forgotten why she and Videl were sleeping down in her lab but it all came back to her. Videl was cuddled up next to her still sound asleep. When Bulma stood up she immediately took notice in the further changes to her body. Her muscles were huge as well as her boobs which were almost the size of her head. Her hair was longer, reaching past her shoulders; she looked like some sort of amazon, and so did Videl. Bulma proceeded to wake Videl up who jumped when she saw the changes in both of them.<p>

"Bulma, what happened, this is way more than the usual change!" Videl shouted as she got up from the bed and saw that her eyes met with Bulma's nose; the 'being younger' factor that Bulma had mentioned previously seemed to have run its course. Bulma was naturally taller than Videl anyways but they still had the same size muscle and bust due to the antibody.

"Well I guess the antibody picked up a bit. Let's measure ourselves to see what changed." Bulma said as she and Videl had done the same thing they have been for the past few days and the results came out like this.

"I'm 6'4" and you're 6'2", we weigh the same too!" Bulma read the screen wide eyed. The info was shocking to say the least. However, like the day before the ladies felt satisfaction over the changes occurring within them, like a newfound power that they were unsure how to use but having it made them happy.

"W-whoa…! Um, wow okay, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go take a shower and try to come to terms with being an amazon, join me if you like." Videl clamored while walking out of the room.

"Use the bathroom in my room; it's bigger for…you know." Bulma suggested to the teen as she watched her walk down the hall and up the stairs. Videl ascended the stairs and roamed the halls until she arrived in Bulma's room. The room was huge, as big as Videl's room back home, cutting to the chase; an over king sized bed, lucrative furniture, it seemed like somewhere a person like Bulma would call her own. Videl looked around and noticed all of the pictures. Obviously it was Bulma who had placed them since Vegeta was the most antisocial person on earth, but when Videl got a good look at the pictures she couldn't help but smile. Some of them were of the entire gang, herself included in a couple. Videl continued to look and found a picture from a barbecue Bulma hosted after the whole Majin Buu fiasco. Trunks, Goten, Gohan and she were in the picture, with the two younger boys making funny faces at the camera as Videl smiled like a normal person but what caught her attention as she looked at the picture was Gohan. He was looking neither at the camera or the wild child kids in front of him, but Videl; he looked with a sincere gentleness in his eyes and a soft smile, anyone looking at him could tell he was really happy to be with her.

"I gave Chi-Chi a copy of that you know." Videl heard Bulma's voice from behind her. She walked up to Videl and they both returned their attention to the photo.

"I remember taking that photo, mostly because Trunks 'accidentally' squirted mustard on my shoes. That was when you had just gotten together with Gohan right?" Bulma asked; Videl gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it was."

"He still looks at you like that, in case you didn't know; and he still doesn't shut up about you, I've never seen the kid so happy." Bulma explained.

"I've noticed; I don't think I've been happier either. Great, now I miss him." Videl said smiling even more. She looked around some more and eventually her eyes wandered over to the nightstand next to Bulma's bed.

"Is that…no! Vegeta smiling…?" Videl said surprised, holding up the framed picture that was resting on Bulma's nightstand.

"When was this?" Videl asked as Bulma took the picture from her and looked at it.

"Yeah don't tell him you saw this, he might kill you." Bulma said, making Videl laugh but Bulma was serious.

"No I mean it, he might actually do it so watch out." Bulma continued as Videl laughed it off while strolling into the bathroom.

"Wow this is pretty nice." Videl said as she stepped inside the spacious bathroom. It had two adjacent 'his and hers' sinks, a mirror covering an entire wall, a large Jacuzzi tub, and a big shower with fixtures built into the ceiling, while the rest of the bathroom was covered in beautiful marble tile.

"Yeah, we put in the new tiles…two months ago." Bulma explained as she tried to remember the details of her prince's 'throne room' as she comically put it. Videl continued to wander about until she approached the shower and slid open the door and stuck her head inside.

"All right I'm hopping in." Videl said as she stepped back out to undress. She turned to find Bulma with her back turned, fetching towels for the two of them, so she continued to undress. Taking off her top and shorts Videl was able to get a look at herself naked from her reflection in the wall mirror. For a chick with big muscles, Videl looked hot! There was a lot of strong femininity in her changing body and it looked fantastic; not like the women she's seen at her father's gym that seemed manlier than lumberjacks, she was still a very beautiful woman as was Bulma. This Amazonian Videl looked at her reflection and struck a few poses.

"Someone is a little conceited." Bulma commented as she walked over with two towels and put them on the counter before undressing.

"Um…" Videl said as Bulma undressed in front of her. Bulma took off her last piece of clothing and put her hands on her hips.

"What were both girls here, aren't we?" She asked as she stepped into the shower and turned the water on. As the water ran from the ceiling fixtures Videl looked over at her hostess and shrugged. Why not, it would be faster anyway, so she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Both Bulma and Videl weren't used to washing long hair since they've been wearing theirs short for quite some time now.

"I can't believe how much I missed my long hair." Videl said while lathering the shampoo in her hair. Bulma looked over at the teen who whipped her hair back, giving Bulma an extra splash of water.

"Yeah, but to be honest short hair is so much easier to maintain." She replied back.

"Tch, I thought this would happen." Bulma heard Videl complain behind her. She turned to find Videl trying to reach behind her but her muscles had grown too large to do so. It looked rather comical to Bulma, but she most likely had the same problem.

"Need some help?" Bulma asked. Videl turned around but when she did, they both were a little stunned to see each other, naked and dripping wet, but were too shocked to notice each other's reaction. But they both shook off their stunned reactions as fast as they had come on.

"Um, yeah could you um, get my back?" Videl asked holding out the bottle of body wash.

"Okay, I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine." Bulma replied, taking the bottle.

"Ha-ha, how cliché." Videl snorted back, turning around so Bulma could do what she had asked. Bulma squeezed some of the wash in her hands and proceeded to place them on Videl's back, starting with her shoulders.

Good thing Bulma couldn't see Videl's face since it was red with embarrassment. Embarrassment because she was really enjoying Bulma's hands running around her back and shoulders, but little did she know, Bulma too was red in the face also enjoying what was happening just a little too much. Videl's muscles just felt so big…and hard she just couldn't help herself.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Bulma asked, really concealing her nervousness well, unlike Videl.

"Y-yeah…sure…" She stuttered before taking a deep breath. Bulma slowly but surely moved her hands around to Videl's sides. The teen jumped and turned around to see Bulma just as embarrassed as she was, but when their eyes met something else came over them. Something lustful and passionate overcame both of them as they drew in closer to each other until their lips met and locked with each other. Their eyes widened in surprise and pulled away, both of their faces beat red.

"Um sorry…!" Bulma squealed before covering her mouth. What did they just do? They didn't play for the other team at all, but it was just something about them that made them do it. Videl, still wide eyed looked down, running her hands through her hair and taking deep breaths. She bent down to the floor.

"V-Videl?" Bulma asked as Videl stood back up. In her hand was the bottle of body wash.

"Your turn." Videl said as she popped open the bottle and stepping towards Bulma, putting her arm around her waist and pulled her close They looked into each other's eyes again and engaged in another kiss.


End file.
